Purify "The Five-Storied Pagoda"/Rerun
Introduction February 07 2018 13:59 +0900 until the event is over!This event has ended! A single book in the possession of the Imperial Library has suddenly began to undergo rapid corrosion. That book was Kouda Rohan's "The Five-Storied Pagoda". During the purification efforts of "The Five-Storied Pagoda", the "distorted gears" which seem to be the root of the problem make their existence clear. This event is a rerun of the Special Request event Purify "The Five-Storied Pagoda". It will run from 2018/01/24 to 2018/02/07. Kouda Rohan will be rewarded to the player after they have cleared the third chapter a set number of times. The event-only drop item 'Distorted Gears' can be exchanged for special items such as outfits and decor. Changes from the previous event: *The rewards list has been updated with new rewards. *More recollections, obtainable through gaining event points, have been added. Additionally, all old recollections are now voiced (even if the player obtained them from the original event) and can be replayed in the Writers' Register. The player must claim the event recollections before the event ends to record them in the Register. *If the player has already gained the reward outfits, they will instead receive 700 coins and 3 gears instead of each outfit reward. *Putting Ozaki Kouyou in the delving party will not affect the number of gears gained. *The more times the player clears chapter 3 of the event book, the higher chance they will have of receiving Kouda Rohan as a drop. Gameplay Access this event by clicking on the event banner in the main library menu or in the Book Delve section. The event gameplay is similar to tainted book delving. Simply click on the large yellow button to enter the event bookshelf and begin the event. There are four unique tabs on the event panel. The first, Report, displays how many gears have been accumulated, the next reward, and the status on the player's achievement of event outfits. The second, Rewards list, displays the total number and types of rewards exchangeable for distorted gears. The third, Recollections list, displays the recollections available through the event and the requirements the player must fulfill to obtain them. The Mission Requirements displays the synopsis of the event. Begin the delve to purify the first book by clicking on the large yellow button. Upon clearing the first chapter, the second chapter will be released, and so on. Clearing the chapters will yield rewards of small or medium souls and distorted gears. There is a chance of Kouda Rohan dropping every time Chapter 3 is cleared. Furthermore, after a set number of clears, he will automatically drop. Note that Kouda Rohan may only be obtained once in this event. Tips *This event is accessible for beginners to the game, as the level of difficulty for the last map (Chapter 3) is similar to the difficulty found in the I and RO shelves. *Cat Paws and Golden Cat Paws can be used in this event. *Completing the limited Daily mission of defeating an event map (including dead ends) will grant 1000 gears. *You will not be able to claim event rewards after the event has ended, so do not procrastinate on this point. Rewards List ※After reaching 30000 gears, the event will award medium souls after every 2000 distorted gears. Tainted Books Event Tainted Books No. Title Items Difficulty 1''' The Five-Storied Pagoda - Book 1 '''2 The Five-Storied Pagoda - Book 2 3 The Five-Storied Pagoda - Book 3 (Kouda Rohan random drop at Boss Node) |-| 1 = |drop_item = x2 x1~4 x1~3 x75 }} }} |-| 2 = |drop_item = x1 x4 x1~4 x1 x135 }} }} |-| 3 = |drop_item = x1~5 x1~5 x1 x1 x1 x210 |drop_whip = }} }} Event Story There are 5 recollections including the introduction, and all can be replayed in the Writer's Register. Once the event has ended, the recollections may no longer be claimed or added to the register. The first three recollections may be collected by purifying each chapter of the event shelf with Ozaki Kouyou included in the delving party. The final recollection will be available in the Recollections list tab of the event panel after collecting 10000 distorted gears. Click on a recollection title to view that specific recollection, or view them all at once here. Category:Events Category:Rerun